50 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do With The Vocaloids
by orangeer
Summary: Number nine: I will not scare carolers on Christmas. Secret Santa present for Emily -Rightside Reflection-!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got an idea from a PoT fic with the '50 Things I'm not allowed to do'. **

**I sorta wanted to write a happy fic. since I usually write depressing ones. Or so I'm told. xD**

**Disclaimer: nooo.**

**One: I will not eat Kaito's last ice cream**

* * *

"Lennn," Rin tugged on the male blond sitting comfortably on the couch.

He shot her a look of annoyance, "What'd you do now?"

She rolled her eyes, while the white bow on her blond locks flicked back, "Why do you insist that I did something?"

"Did you?"

"…Yes."

A groan was heard from Len. Pulling himself up on the couch, he muttered, "What'd you do?"

"…I took Kaito-nii's last ice cream," she fidgeted with her pointer fingers out of nervousness.

His eyes widened when she said that. "Are you serious! You know what's gonna happen, right?"

"…Yeah."

The blond pulled his head back on the couch and shouted, "Miku-nee!"

"Yes?" The teenager in teal pigtails peeked her head out from the kitchen.

"Can you take us the supermarket?"

"Huh? Sure, just give me five minutes to clean up," Miku scrambled back to the kitchen to clean up the mess she caused while making dinner.

Sighing, Len glared at Rin. "You own me, Rin."

She huffed and said, "I could've done that myself…"

"'Kay! Let's go!" Miku grabbed the key off the coffee table and signaled for the two to follow her.

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

"It's this kind I ate!" Rin pointed at the box of orange-cream popsicles.

"You're just saying that, 'cause you want to eat those later, don't you?" Len pointed an accusing finger at Rin.

Miku separated the two misfits, "Guys! We have to hurry, the others will be back soon, and dinner's not finished."

"Fine…" both agreed at the same time.

"Just get this one, Rin!" Len pressed, putting the Haagen-Daz container in front of her face.

"But-"

Len waved a hand at her, and he turned around, "Fine, fine. Do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when he cries."

Rin groaned and violently grabbed the ice-cream from Len's hands. "Fine!" she began to stomp her way towards the cashier.

"Wow…" Miku muttered silently seeing the younger teenager's retreating back.

* * *

"We're back!" Miku exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Ah, welcome back!" Gumi said from the couch.

Rin began to tip-toe in the house, "Um, is Kaito-nii back yet?"

Gumi shook her head, and Rin sighed a breath of relief. She ran towards the freezer and put the ice-cream into it's storage, like nothing had happened.

When she came back to the living room, she saw the person that she tried to avoid. "Where's my ice?"

Rin hesitantly pointed in the kitchen. After seeing his retreating back, she ran and hid behind Len.

"Oi! What are you doing?" he glared at her figure clenching his shirt.

"…I-Ice cream…"

He sighed, and said, "Don't worry, he got his-"

But then, a terrifying shout came from the kitchen. "NO! MY ICE CREAM!"

Carrying the recently bought container, he speed walked towards the living room. He raised it up as if he was worshipping the ice cream. "…T-This is melted! Which means someone ate my ice cream and thought about replacing it! WHO!"

Len stepped to the side and quickly pointed an accused finger at Rin. "R-Rin did it!"

His eyes flickered strangely as his head rolled to face the culprit. "YOU…"

Rin cowered in fear and tried to glare at the traitor who gave her away, "Thanks a lot!" she hissed.

Kaito grabbed her shoulders with the ice cream still in hand. She jumped. His strange eyes flickered and turned into tears. The huge drops splattered onto Rin. "H-How could you!" he sobbed harder, "m-my ice! WHY!"

Miku rolled her eyes and pulled the baby off the shocked blond. "What the hell are you doing, Kaito?" digging into the grocery bag, she pulled out another ice cream carton. She handed it to him, and said, "Here. Now leave Rin alone."

It was a switch. His angry-sad mode changed to happy. Not even bothering to dry his tears, he jumped to hug his lifesaver, "Thanks Miku! My favorite!" then he sat happily, on the couch, next to Gumi, like nothing had ever happened.

"What the hell was that?" Rin muttered still surprised at the incident. Now she realized to never eat his ice cream again. Her eye twitched when she glanced at Miku. She shot her a smile. And that Kaito only eats his ice cream that was bought by Miku.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this was okay... ****And I think I rushed some parts. **

**btw, 50 things seems a lot. lol.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Randomness. Crack fic. xD**

**Two: I will not dump Coke on Len just to show that his eye twitches too much.**

* * *

"Hey Len?" said boy turned around to face the blond. His left eye twitched.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind…" she walked off.

Rolling his eyes about how strange Rin was being, he turned around and continued to watch television.

"Len!" Miku shouted, sitting on the table reading a magazine.

His eye twitched again. "…Yeah?"

"Could you get Kaito some toilet paper? He's stuck in the bathroom."

"No!" he jumped off the couch and stumble towards Miku. "No way. Not again."

She looked up from the magazine, and smiled. "Please? You're the only guy here now."

He groaned and glanced to the side where Rin was sitting. "But Rin's close to manly! Can't she do it?"

The girl shot him a vicious glare. "I'M NOT!"

Len nervously smiled at her, and looked away. He turned his head towards the adult sitting on the couch. "Meiko, can you do it? You guys are the closest in age."

Not taking her attention away from the television, she replied simply, "No chance, kiddo."

Len groaned again. Feeling himself being watched, he turned to the side. Rin was staring at him. "W-What are you looking at?" His eye twitched again.

She leaned her elbow on the wooden table, and bluntly asked, "Why does your eye twitch so much?"

Instinctively, he covered his eye, "N-Nuh uh!"

Miku got up and grabbed Len's wrist. "Where! I wanna see?"

The young blond turned around from being harassed by Miku. "I-It doesn't!" He took his hand off and slapped the older teenager's hands away.

"Aw, Len's mean…" She pouted.

"SEE! HE DID IT AGAIN!" Rin got up and pointed at Len.

"EH? I WANNA SEE!" she pulled his arm. Making him stumble forwards.

Gritting his teeth, he hissed out, "It doesn't!"

"Meiko!" Miku waved a hand over to her. Said person slowly turned around with a confused expression. "Come look at Len's weird eye!"

"Eh, I'm fine," and she turned back to her television program.

With some difficultly, Len pulled himself away from Miku and sat on the couch besides Meiko. He started grumbling to himself about how the girls in this house were annoying.

The disappointed teenager sat back on the chair. With a sigh, she continued to read from the magazine. Rin got up and went into the refrigerator. Coming back with cans of soda, she shouted, "Len! Got you coke!"

Looking up he glared at the blond. His eye twitched again. "I don't drink coke."

"Eh? Why? Coke is awesome! It has lots of flavors!" Miku exclaimed from the table, looking shocked.

"It makes me hyper," he shrugged, but no one was paying attention.

"PSH! No, way! Fanta is better! The orange kind!"

"COKE!"

"FANTA!"

"COKE! BECAUSE IT'S A BRAND THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY KNOW!"

"PFFT! WHATEVER! It's because they used to put cocaine in coke, making people addicted to it!"

Len sighed out of annoyance. Slowly getting up, he treaded towards the table to grab a piece of candy. Only to be ambushed by Rin. Stopping her arguments with Miku, she opened the can of coke and smirked. Rin dumped it over the blond boys head.

"What the hell!" he cried, his body beginning to twitch as well.

"SEE! IT TWITCHES!" Rin pointed at Len's cheek, her finger getting covered with soda.

Miku hastily got up and ran towards the two. She chuckled when she saw his left eye twitching and his body twitching out of anger. "IT DOES!"

"IT'S CALLED I'M BLINKING!" Len retorted back with a glare. But his left eye twitched again.

Rin snorted. "You know, you look like a deranged poodle. Because you're soaked and you're twitching a lot."

"I WONDER WHY!"

"OI! KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!" Meiko shouted and threw a shoe, hitting Len on the head.

The blonde fell on the coke spilled floor. Rubbing his sore head, he muttered to himself, "Why must I deal with these people…?"

"I TOLD YOU IT TWITCHES, LEN!"

Beneath all this action, a lone figure sits on the toilet, silently crying out, "H-Help!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kaito. xD **

**Rushed this. And too much shouting. Nah, my caps got stuck. ;D**

**The coke and fanta thing came from my friend and I when we were arguing about which is better in school. **

**48 more to go... Oh, and I'll do the ideas that I got in some of the reviews later! **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Er, planned to update this earlier, but I got distracted. *coughDurarara!and2PMcough* xDD**

**And thanks for the awesome reviews! (:**

**Thank you to the amazing _Shyion (ASDFers)_ and the spazztastic _Righty (Rightside Reflection)_ for checking this chapter over! **

**Three: I will never say that Gakupo is a cheap lady.**

* * *

It all started on a normal day. Well, everyday wasn't normal with the Vocaloids. A thump erupted the somewhat silent living room. A shout followed. "Er, can you please open the door? I forgot the keys."

"Len! You get it!" the blonde elbowed the other blonde on the shoulder. She was too into the video game.

Grimacing when he got hit, he retorted, "Nuh-uh. You just wanna win!"

Before Rin could reply back, a voice snapped at them. "I swear, you two are hopeless…" Luka muttered while she twisted the doorknob.

"Thanks," Gakupo smiled at Luka. He began to dig into the grocery bag and pull out an item. "Len! Rin! Here's your stuff!"

The two glanced from the corner of their eyes. Len paused the game, and the two had a mini race competition. "HA! I WIN. AGAIN," Len smirked.

"Whatever. YOU CHEATED!" Rin rolled her eyes and turned towards the adult with the grocery bag, "so, whaddya got for us?"

He handed them both a small container. "Yogurt?" Len spoke up first with a bewildered look.

The blonde next to him raised her brow. "We didn't want this."

"But it's orange & banana flavored."

"…"

"It's your favorite," he tried to persuade them.

Rin placed the small container to her cheek. "…It's warm…"

"It's probably _expired_ by now…" Len added. He shot Gakupo a confused look. "What were you even doing after you bought this?"

Rin grabbed Len's container of yogurt and began to walk away, until the blonde asked, "What are you going to do with those?"

"Put them in the freezer and they'll be popsicles for Kaito."

"…You're gonna give him food poisoning."

"Eh, I guess." With the containers stacked over each other, she waved her retreating hand to him.

Len pinched the bridge of his nose. Interesting how his day was becoming annoying. He turned back to Gakupo. "So, what else you got in that bag?"

"Er," he shifted awkwardly and turned the bag towards him.

"Yeah, what DO you have in there?" Luka finally spoke up. Her brow raised forward.

"Umm, just stuff-"

The short blonde hastily snatched the bag from him. Peering inside, his eye twitched when he pulled out hair products. "…Really?"

Finishing the dirty work, Rin walked out of the kitchen, towards the group. Her eye twitched like Lens' when she saw the hair products. "Oh, so apparently you're too cheap to buy us FRUITS. But not cheap to buy your precious HAIR PRODUCTS?"

"Umm, they're for Luka!" he quickly pointed at the calm adult beside him. He flinched from her glare. "O-Okay! They're not for her… B-But I can explain!"

"Dude, seriously. Stop acting like a cheap lady. You're a MAN. You don't do your HAIR." Len said bluntly.

He must've hit a nerve, for Gakupo had froze up from what the short kid had told him.

Rin snorted. "Said the dude with a ponytail."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" He slapped the blonde beside him on the shoulder.

"Justice~"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I dunno. I saw it in a drama."

"Figures…"

"Whatever," she glanced at the silent pair in front of her. Her expression changed from irritation to curiosity. She poked Len. "Hey, what's with them?"

"I-I" Gakupo began to stammer. "I-I'M NOT A CHEAP LADY!"

"Slow reaction much?" Len snickered.

Rin brought her hands out to empathize the drama. "Oh? So you spend," she leaned over Len's shoulder to glance at the price tag. "Forty bucks on a stupid shampoo? And a couple bucks on yogurt for us?"

"It's not stupid!" he snatched the shampoo out of Len's hands. Hugging them, he replied, "I had to go to a couple different stores for this organic, lavender scented, shampoo!"

"FORTY BUCKS ON SHAMPOO! Damn, you must be rich, boy." Miku exclaimed from the stairs. Gumi followed beside her.

"Or he just cares about his hair THAT much," Gumi said.

Len began to chuckle. "Oh, so you mean to say that Luka has tuna scented shampoo?"

The adult glared at him, making him become silent. "Tuna isn't a joking matter." An amused expression switched. "Seriously, Gakupo. What idiot would buy a shampoo that costs forty dollars?"

Rin jammed her thumb at him. "Apparently this one."

The group began to laugh at Gakupo's stupidity. Len flicked him in the chest, because he's too short to reach his height. "You gonna take that, girl?"

Miku rushed over to Gakupo, who was shaking with anger. He gawked at them. She began to brush her hand over his chest. "Len! Don't you know you aren't suppose to touch a LADY there?"

Before the group could laugh again, Gakupo did an outburst. "I'M NOT A GIRL- ER, LADY! I JUST CARE ABOUT MY LUSCIOUS, PURPLE HAIR TO BUY A $40 SHAMPOO!"

Luka said, "Girl. Lady. It's the same. Both are female."

"Luscious?" Rin stared at him strangely.

"YES. MY HAIR IS LUSCIOUS!"

"…BAHAHA!"

Gumi wiped a stray tear off her eye. She brought a couple of strands of his hair, in her palm. "You need to cut your hair."

"Yeah. Then maybe you won't be mistaken as a GIRL!" Len added in. He cleared his voice for the girl imitation he was going to do. "You should've seen when Rin and I went shopping with him. A lady came up to him from behind and said, 'Excuse me, miss? Do you know where the shampoo aisle is? Your hair is so long and pretty.' It was hilarious!"

"I thought it was nice since she commented on my hair…" Gakupo fiddled with the bag.

"What the? Why won't the door open?" A muffle came from outside.

"Whaddya talking about? Here. Move, Kaito." The door shoved open. And the unlucky fellow who was in front of it, was Gakupo. And his grocery bags. He flew forwards, while his face collided with the wooden floor.

Meiko and Kaito stared at the strange sight before them. She sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if you guys were standing there."

"…You know, Gumi spilt juice there right?" Miku spoke up, leaning her elbow on the small table. "She wiped it, but it's still sticky."

Gakupo's eyes widened when he heard that. He tried to get up, but some of his hair got tangled and stuck to the floor. The group laughed. Except Meiko and Kaito retreated into the kitchen to put their grocery bags as well.

"Does the lady need help?" Luka extended her hand to the irritated Gakupo.

Rin sighed, and crossed her arm over her chest. "This wouldn't have happened if you just cut your hair."

The lone figure groaned out of annoyance. "Fine! Then what do you want me to do?"

"Didn't you just listen to us? You know what? You should shave your head!" Gumi grinned, imagining Gakupo with a shiny, bald head.

He struggled to get up, but when he did, Gakupo grabbed his bags full of hair products and fumed upstairs. The group stared at his retreating figure. They stood there dumbfounded until they heard a door slam shut.

"Eh, probably gonna fix his hair." Rin shrugged and walked back to finish her game. The group dispersed.

* * *

**Four hours later…**

"What is this?" Kaito brought out the small containers with a popsicle stick stuck in the middle.

Rin and Len turned to look. His eye twitched. But Rin answered before he could. "Yogurt popsicle. Gakupo brought yogurt home, but we didn't want it."

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you…" the pink haired adult calmly warned from the table.

"Eh, it's ice cream now." He shrugged and pulled the wrapper off. Putting it into his mouth, he walked away.

"ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW!" A voice shouted from the stairs. The angry figure walked down, stunning everybody with his appearance.

Len laughed while pointed at the strange being. "I can't believe you actually shaved your head!"

"Idiot!" Luka chuckled.

"…It's a bald cap."

"You bought a BALD CAP?" Miku stared at him strangely. "Wow…"

"What else ya got in your bag of mysteries?" the blonde beside Len, laughed.

"Wuu~ Bald samurai!" Gumi did a imitation with forks.

"Y-YOU GUYS TOLD ME-"

Gagging sound came from the kitchen. The group turned around when they heard footsteps growing louder. Kaito with a green face ran past them. "Outta my way, Baldy!"

"B-BALDY?"

Everyone ignored the man er-lady that was shoved, and his body shook with anger.

Luka sighed when she heard a door being slammed shut upstairs. The bathroom. "I warned him."

"Dude, you gave him food poisoning." Len scolded Rin. He shoulder-bumped her.

Rin chuckled. "So, ya think explosive diarrhea or puking?"

"Puking. For sure."

* * *

**A/N: PFFT. Such a fail ending. Is it just me, or do I seem to like torturing Kaito? haha. xD**

**Wuu~ reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Got this idea in a convo I had with xxKerii-tan. And I credit her word thingy at the bottom... xD**

**And thanks to hamxham for pointing out the 'one hundredth'! **

**Four: I will not stalk with Rin, ever again.**

* * *

"Remind me why we're hiding behind this bush?" Len looked at Rin strangely.

Said girl spoke from behind the binoculars, "We're stalking. That's why."

He frowned. "We?"

"Yes, we. Are you too stupid to understand 'we'?"

With her rude comment said, he smacked her on the back of the head.

"OWW!" Rin turned around and glared at him. Her loud remark frightened the birds, and they flew away.

"It's not nice to hit a lady, Len." Miku scolded from the sidelines. She grinned at the two hiding behind the bush.

"Rin is definitely NO lady."

"Shut up!" She smacked Len with her binoculars. Rin pulled Miku into the bush with them. "Why are you here?"

"I'm bored… So! Who are we stalking?"

"THERE IS NO WE!" Len shouted, still rubbing his sore head.

"Then why are you here?" Miku asked.

"Rin dragged me here!"

"LIES. You probably just followed her here."

"I DID NOT!"

"Here put this on," Rin shoved a ski mask into his hand, ignoring the fact that he was arguing was someone.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He looked at the mask questionably in his hands. "_Please_ don't tell me in Gakupo's bag of mysteries…"

"I got it in Miku's closet."

Miku gasped. "You went in my closet?"

"Yeah. I needed some stuff," she set the binoculars down on her lap, and turned to look at the two, "and Gakupo didn't want to share from our last incident with the forty dollar shampoo thing." Rin rolled her eyes.

"And why do you have a ski mask?" The blond turned to look at the older teen.

"…I thought it was cute."

"…"

"What? Stop looking at me like that." She pouted. Crossing her arms over her chest and looked away.

"YEAH, IF YOU WERE GONNA ROB A BANK!"

"S-SHUT UP!"

Len sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Boy was he going to need aspirins when he gets home. He glared at the thing in his hand. "I am NOT gonna put this thing on! It's like friggin' ninety degrees outside!"

"Fine," Rin snatched the mask in a moment's notice. Putting it back into the bag that was beside her, she pulled out a black beanie and threw it at him. "Put this on then."

"…WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SO MANY HATS!"

Miku glared at him. She snatched the beanie away from him, fast enough to dig her nails in his skin.

Today was not his day.

"OWW!" Len glared at his palm. There were nail indents in his skin.

"SHUT UP, BON!" Rin slapped his pink hand. He flinched from the pain.

"…What did you just call me?"

"BON. Now stop repeating what I'm saying!"

"No, I HEARD what you said. Why are you calling me 'Bon'?"

Miku put a finger up to state matter-of-factly, "That's 'cause we need code names!"

"…"

"Yah, so you're 'Bon'!"

"Why 'Bon'?" He questioned further at the strange girl with binoculars in front of her eyes.

She turned and looked at him through the zoom-up. "Because, you're like a ticking time bomb. All spazz-ish and crap."

"…That makes no sense at all. And 'Bon' reminds me of that chocolate thing!"

"Miku should be 'Smiley'," Rin ignored Len's comment.

"Why does mine have to sound weird?" Miku raised a brow.

"'Cause you smile too much. You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up…"

"…THANKS!" She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What's yours then, huh?" Len sneered. His lips twitched, forming a smirk. "It should be 'Brat'. Since you ARE one."

"Oi, shut it, Bon!" She hissed at him. "Our target's right there."

Miku squinted her eyes. "Gumi? You're spying on Gumi?"

"Not SPYING, but STALKING!" Rin corrected.

"…There's a difference?"

"Yeah. Spying has a point or mission, and stalking is like, creepy pleasure."

"Uh…"

"Both is illegal." Len muttered under his breath. He coughed.

Rin quickly spun around and stared at him suspiciously. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"…So you're stalking her?" Miku asked with a tilt of her head.

"No! It's STALKING!"

"…The only difference is how you say it?"

"Yes."

"…Wow."

"Tell me about it." Crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "Dude, she's just going into a bakery. How's that interesting?"

"Wait."

And so the three watched. They saw Gumi walking inside the store, getting all sparkly-eyed about the different types of pastries.

"…And?"

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"YES!" Rin jumped up from her crouched position, shocking the two others. Putting her hand into a fist, she punched the sky. "TOLD YOU MY DAY WAS WAY BETTER THAN HERS!"

"…You didn't tell us anything," Miku corrected.

"And, you just sat there stalking her. How is _that _better?"

Rin didn't hear the others words, for she was too happy.

A muffled squeal could be heard all the way to the bush. Gumi was jumping for joy. Confetti was sprinkled. She was the one hundredth customer and was now, going to receive free cakes for a month. Or so it said on the huge banter.

"…She," Len began, looking shocked with the sight.

"Just won." Miku finished, wearing the same expression as Len.

They both turned to the oblivious blonde.

"WHAT NOW, SUCKAS!"

* * *

**A/N: Er, I dunno what I was on when I typed this. xDD**

**Gonna credit a quote:**

_"I think spying has a point/mission and stalking is like, creepy pleasure." ****__(Kerri)_

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! /the power of copy & paste! jk. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The summer is making me be more lazy... **

**PFFT. This chapter's random. Got this idea from a 2PM pic thing. **

**Thanks to my Kpop buddy _Righty (Rightside Reflection)_ for checking this ch. before!**

**Five: I will not trust Batku**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_

Miku giggled to herself on the computer.

"Uh, what are you doing, Miku?" Rin who happened to walk by, caught sight of the older teen giggling to herself.

Turning around with a grin on her face, a Batman mask laid above her nose. Rin's curious expression turned to shock.

"You don't wanna know, dude." A warning came from the blond lazily reading his CD covers.

The older teen with the mask pulled back to face the screen. She pointed at it. "Take a look."

"…You're on twitter?" Rin scrunched her face when she had taken in the screen. "Why?"

Miku then pointed below her picture with the mask. It said: "Some call me a hero. So call me if you need my help! I'm your neighborhood spiderm- uh. Batman…"

"…You're misleading people."

"Pfft. It's not like anyone's gonna believe it." She shrugged.

"I guess. But there ARE some idiots out there…"

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The bored teen tugged at her hair. Her gaze fell to the tabs on her computer. A sigh escaped Gumi's lips when boredom was overcoming her patience. One of her tabs flickered red, hinting that the site was updated. With a quick glance from the corner of her eyes, she opened Twitter with a flick of her wrist.

Gumi widened her eyes when she saw a picture of her idol in a Batman mask. For she didn't realize that the person she followed, was actually Miku herself.

Squealing after reading the description written, she chirped, "GOTTA CALL BATKU!"

Grabbing her Batman flashlight that she had gotten for Christmas when she was little, she ran downstairs.

With her footsteps growing louder by the second, Miku and Rin looked towards the noise.

"What's the rush, Gumi?" Miku questioned first. Her mask was tucked away in her sweater.

"I gotta wait for someone!

"Who, who?" Rin's stare fell to Gumi's hands, "dude, that looks like one of Len's nerdy flashlights."

"I DON'T HAVE A NERDY FLASHLIGHT!" Len retorted. He was eavesdropping from the couch.

"What about that Batman thing?"

"THAT IS NOT NERDY! AND I GOT IT WHEN I WAS LITTLE!"

"PFFT. Like last year is SOOO little."

And so he threw his CD at Rin. But then he realized it was a limited edition CD that he loved, so he ignored Rin's complaints and swearing and cradled his precious item.

"Dude, you're such a loser…"

Gumi retreated from the situation. And Miku cackled evilly to herself.

* * *

Readjusting her red goggles atop her head, she readied her flashlight. Even though sunlight was still out, she wanted to make sure she didn't miss the chance for Batku to come.

"She'll come. For sure!"

* * *

**Weeks later…**

Gumi stretched her now sore legs. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, since the sun relentlessly shined its' rays on the girl. She shined the flashlight into the night sky. It was dimming from the use over time. And the dying batteries.

"Gumi? You're still waiting?"

She turned to face the person questioning. Rin looked at her with a scrunched face. "Dude, Batku's not gonna come. Batman's not even REAL! So you should really stop waiting. Aren't you even tired of waitin-"

"NOOO! SHE'LL COME!" She cut off Rin's rant. With that said, Gumi threw her goggles at Rin, making her stumble back.

"YOU LITTLE… WHAT? IS TODAY 'THROW SOMETHING AT RIN DAY'!"

"Uh, no. That's on Thursdays."

"Wait, WHAT!"

"'Throw Something at Rin Day' is on Thursday. Len said that. It's on the calendar. And he said, 'See! You get a break from our bullying. Be happy!'"

"…Are you serious?"

"Go look!" Gumi pointed inside. And because she wanted to wait for Batku in peace.

Without another word, she began to drag the stubborn girl inside out of anger.

"LEMME GO! I GOTTA WAIT FOR BATKU!"

"There is NO Batku," Rin loosened her grip on the poor girl's shirt. She pointed at the teen on the computer. "MIKU!"

"Haha, that kinda rhymes!" She replied from the computer. From the call of her name, Miku spun around to face the two. A wryly grin was on her face. But what made Gumi run towards the girl was because she wore the Batman mask.

"BATKUUU!"

"Whoa, uh, was that really a sign for me? You know I'm not really Batman, right?"

"…"

"I'm just wearing this weird mask, silly!"

"But you came!" Gumi said. She was in denial.

"…I live here."

"B-But…I waited for you Batku." Gumi began to tremble. Even her bottom lip was trembling, tears threatening to pour.

Miku turned away for a split second, a smirk was drawn across her lips. She muttered to herself, "That's what you get for not sharing your cakes…"

A slam echoed the hallway. "BATKUO IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" The familiar teal haired teen shouted when he invaded their house.

He was ignored.

"LEN! YOU'RE A RETARD!" Rin hissed. She crossed her hands over her chest, and mocked him. "'Throw Something at Rin Day'?"

"Er, I can explain! Uh, how about we listen to some music!"

"I SAW YOUR SIGN WHEN I WAS WALKING HOME!" He tried again.

"…Can I try on the Batman mask?"

"Uh, no. Sorry. It's only for BATKU!" Miku said in a loud, dramatic voice.

"UH, HELLO! BATKUO IS HERE! YOU KNOW, LIKE BATMAN?"

"…STOP IGNORING THE QUESTION!"

Without wanting to get beaten up, Len turned on the stereo and blasted up the music.

_"**Listen to my heartbeat. It's beating for you~"**_

And so he was ignored the whole time. Finally, Mikuo-er, Batkuo gave up and left in disappointment.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, fail ending! And t****he song at the end is Kpop, cuz yeah, I'm obsessed with Kpop. xDD**

**Credit a quote from my friend at school:**

_"'Throw Something at you Day' is on Thursdays. See! You get a break from our bullying. Be happy!" **(Dakotah)**_

**Oh and there's a poll on my page that you're welcome to take if you like!**

******btw, I'm gonna save the ideas I got in reviews for later. I said this before, but yeah. You can guess why, right? xD But you can shoot me an idea if you like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Pfft. I'm weird. Posting angst, then humor the same day. Which are two completely opposite things...**

**Weirdo. xD**

**But yeah. Idea credit to _Shyion (ASDFers)_. I was gonna change the plot a bit (also thanks to Shyion for checking it and giving me her awesome advice) but I'm lazy... So this is old writing. **

**Six: I will never leave Luka alone in a Fish Market.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea leaving them alone with Luka?" Kaito asked, taking a bite out of his ice cream cone.

Meiko sighed and leaned on the car's headlights. She shrugged. "It's a good life lesson, you know?"

"…What life lesson?"

"To not mess with my stuff. "

"…"

"Stop worrying! The last time we went there Luka just ate some free samples. Well, we had to restrain her and all, but…"

"This is a bad idea."

"Shut up. What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

"I can't believe they just dumped us here…" Rin sighed obnoxiously.

Gumi snorted. "That's Meiko for ya." She pursed her lips and added, "But dumping us in the far corner of the parking lot? That's cruel…"

"Argh," Len pinched his nose, "it reeks."

"It's _fish_," Miku corrected, "of course it would smell."

He sighed and continued to complain, "This smells worst then the day we didn't clean the house for a couple of weeks. It smells like shi-"

With the swift turn on her heel, Luka spun around and faced the kid ranting. She stared him down. "What was that, Len?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Damn straight, it's nothing."

Len walked slower, taking longer strides. Leaving Luka walking alone. He pulled the three girls with him. "Hey," Len lowered his voice to a whisper this time, taking precautions. "What do you think will happen to the calm Luka when she actually gets in there?"

Rin tapped her chin, thoughtful, "Well, you know how Luka is when-"

"EEKKKK!"

The group turned to face the startling noise. But they only came in contact with a cloud of white dust fly behind a pink figure.

"That answer your question?" Miku pointed.

He nodded. They dumbly stared at her retreating figure for a couple of seconds, before a sly grin had spread on Len's lips.

"We should spy on her."

Gumi blinked, and blinked again, "Why?"

Oh yeah. Gumi didn't know they had spied on her before.

"You know, for fun." Miku nudged the teenager. And she shifted to the side.

"…Fun?"

"Yes, fun," Rin repeated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Please tell me you know what 'fun' is. You know, you steal other people's cookies and milk tickets in Kindergarten? It's funny 'cause they burst out crying!"

"…That's _fun_?" Gumi gawked at the girl who just casually admitted that she's a sadist, basically.

"Well, that's Rin for ya," Len snorted.

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips and retorted back, "who's the kid who cried and tattle tailed to the teacher?"

He coughed and changed the subject. "Anyways. Let's do this. We're wasting time."

"Okay," Miku agreed, nodding. "It's a mission!"

* * *

"EH? BLUEFIN TUNA!" The usually calm adult now squealed with delight and pointed with enthusiasm at the tuna that lay on the display table.

The old man in charge looked at her strangely. "A-ah, yes…"

She pointed at the sign that hanged slanted on the table. It said, 'Free Sample'. "MAY I HAVE A FREE SAMPLE AS WELL?"

He cringed on the inside. The loud decibels were making him go deaf. "S-sure." He sliced a thin piece of the tuna. Handing it to her, he said, "H-here."

Putting the small sheet of flesh in her mouth, a squeal erupted the busy market. "IT MELTS IN YOUR MOUTH."

The old man scrunched his face, not used to loud people. Or shrill shrieks.

Without knowing she was being followed or stared at strangely, Luka continued down the rows of tuna displays.

"Wow, Luka has a huge obsession…" Len muttered.

The other three nodded.

"Hey! Free samples for you four?" They craned their necks from the display they were hiding behind. "Yes, you four." The bald man clarified.

"A-ah, no thanks. I don't like fish…" Miku stammered, embarrassed that they were caught.

"Uh, yeah. Ditto for me." Rin agreed. She jabbed her thumb at Len's chest. "This idiot here, doesn't like the smell," pointed at Gumi and continued, "and she's…allergic to fish." Rin lied.

"OW!" Len glared at her. She just grinned.

The bald man twitched.

MISS! _PLEASE _STOP HUGGING THE FISH!"

The group turned, and saw Luka holding the tuna and trying to make a run for it. The man selling the fish was frantically yelling at her. "MISS! YOU'RE RUINING MY BUSINESS! NOW I CAN'T SELL THAT FISH WITH YOUR HAIR STUCK TO IT! SANITATION POLICIES!"

The four sighed. It didn't really surprise them.

"NO! IT'S MY PRIZED POSESSION!" Luka exclaimed. She hugged the huge tuna closer to her. "MY TUNA!" She shrieked, while running away.

Miku pointed at the retreating pink figure. "But she LOVES tuna. I'm sure she would die for a sample."

"Literally," the two chimed in.

Rin stared at Luka strangely. "But wait, how could she lift that tuna? It's kinda huge."

"Magic~" the older teen sang happily, "and it's not that huge to her, I guess."

"So, you guys are with her?" the bald man finally spoke up.

The four hesitated for a moment, but Miku nodded.

"Then you have to pay for the tuna."

"…What?" "

"Um, can you repeat that?" Len shook his head, making sure he didn't misunderstand.

"You. Have. To. Pay. For. The. Tuna."

"Uh…"

Miku put her arms around Rin and Len, pulling them down to her crouched figure. Gumi just followed. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Doesn't tuna cost a lot!"

"Yah." Rin jabbed her elbow into Len's chest, "It's because this IDIOT here, wanting to spy on her in the first place!"

"Oi! Stop hitting me in the chest!" he shouted, while rubbing it. The three brought their fingers towards their lips, telling him to shut up. "And it's not only my fault!"

"Whatever."

"But we have enough money, don't we?" Miku asked them.

Rin shook her head, and Len answered, "Yeah, I guess. But you think I'm gonna waste my allowance just to buy some frigging, stupid tuna?"

"We left our wallets at home," Rin corrected.

He glanced to the side and saw that Luka had almost reached the entrance. No one had stopped her because they knew the four of them had to pay. And she ran fast. He turned back to the other three. "Hey, when's Meiko gonna pick us up?"

"Umm, at three," Miku said. She shot him a confused look, "What are you planning?"

"We make a run for it too."

"What? You're kidding!" the older teenager exclaimed, not believing his words.

"OI! MIKU, GUMI, LEN, RIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! NOW!"

"TUNA~!"

The four huddling turned. Without even seeing the person, they could recognize who it was. Meiko and Luka. The two shouts echoed in the semi-empty Fish Market.

"What's with shouting today?" Rin asked randomly. She pouted. "And why am I last?"

Miku grabbed their wrists, being the oldest and all, she was responsible (which, Rin then grabbed Gumi's wrist) and began to run forward. "Now's our chance!"

"What? You're insane! We won't make it!" Len cried. His eyes were wide, frantically staring at the people around him.

"USE YOUR NINJA SKILLS!" Rin grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Len's right." Gumi agreed.

"JUST SHADDUP AND RUN!" the older teen jerked her hand forward, making the questioning blonde stumble.

"WAIT! YOU HAVE TO PAY!"

The group ignored the bald man's scream, and ran like there's no tomorrow. They didn't walk that far into the Fish Market, so they reached the entrance quickly.

"What the hell we you guys doing!" Meiko demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Len raised his hand. He panted, "No…time…to…explain…"

"Just…car!" Rin finished unevenly.

Seeing a group of people shouting and running towards them, Meiko didn't hesitate to run to the car. Opening the doors, Luka struggled to shove the tuna into the car.

"OH, JUST GET IN!" the teal pigtailed teenager roughly pushed her and the three other into the car.

"Drive Kaito!" Meiko demanded.

"What's the rush!" he chuckled, but was silenced by her deadly glare. "Driving!"

The awkward silence continued. Len shifted in his seat, making Miku, Rin and Gumi stare at him strangely. "Tch, it smells…" He muttered, pinching his nose.

Before Meiko could ask what had happened, even though she rather not know, a squeal echoed the van. "TUNA~!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**A/N: Er, this wasn't that funny. But the others weren't as well. I'm kinda tired... Staying up late and all.**

**But, uh, yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Weird, random chapter. **

**This chapter's dedicated to _Kerii (xxKerii-tan)._ 'Cause she's awesome. Nuff said. haha. And she told me to not be lazy and get motivated. xD**

**Wrote this to clear my head after getting creeped out by Squidward's suicide... O_O**

**Seven: I will not prank by arranging toiletries.**

* * *

"You know what I hate?" Rin said, dully to no one from the table. Her legs dangled from the high stool.

No one answered her.

"I hate being bored…"

Len huffed. "No really? You think we like to, too?"

A snicker came from the couch. Gumi covered a pillow over her mouth, muffling her giggles.

"What?"

She spoke through the pillow, "You…said…toot-toot."

"What the hell?" Len raised a brow and stared at the teen laughing to herself.

Rin just shook her head, not amused.

"I'm gonna take a shower…" he announced randomly.

"Well, that was random," Rin said. She added, "Oh, and Meiko just cleaned the bathroom."

"What?" With a quick turn of his heel, he faced her. "Meiko _cleaned_ the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's a shocker. She'd be the last person I'd expect to clean the bathroom."

Rin grinned at him, showing her pearly white teeth. "That's 'cause she lost a bet with us."

He gaped at her. "She did?"

"Yeah. Don't ponder it too much. So don't make a mess in there." She waved her hand at him, shooing him away.

Heavy footsteps dragged from the staircase slowly tumbled to them. They both turned to face the adult with a scowl. "Bathroom's done."

Miku skipped along behind her. "I helped! 'Cause I'M the better person." She sneered at Rin.

"UH-HUH. Keep telling that to yourself…"

"Well," Len past the both of them. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

"No one cares, Stupid. Just leave already!" Rin threw her pen at him, but missed with her nonexistent skills.

"Harharhar," he sneered back at her.

"What the hell are you? A pirate?" Miku stared at him strangely. And for that, he angrily stomped to the bathroom across the hallway.

"Well then," Meiko finally spoke up. She slowly walked to the couch and collapsed beside Gumi. Yawning, she said, "Gonna take a nap. Don't disturb me."

"Er, sure thing, Meiko," Miku glanced at the sleeping adult on the couch, she walked towards Rin. "Hey," she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"What?" Rin curiously looked up at her.

"I did it."

"Did _what_?"

Gumi laughed for a few moments, then closed her mouth when she glanced at Meiko. She stumbled towards them. "You did it?"

"Yeah."

"DID WHAT?"

"Jeez," Miku put her hands on Rin's shoulder, motioning her to calm down. "You'll find out later…"

"What do you mean-?"

"AHHH!"

The group turned to face the sound. It came from the bathroom downstairs, directly across from them.

She snickered. "And so it begins…"

"MY HAIR!"

"Is that, _Len_?" Rin asked.

"Uh-huh." Gumi answered. She and Miku did a brief high-five with each other, while Rin, who was clueless, just stood there.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!"

The three both ran towards the bathroom door.

"What's wrong with you, Len? Don't even know how to take a shower?" Rin snorted.

"NOOO. OH MY GOD… WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS!"

The two in the plan continued to snicker.

"Where are the scissors!" Clattering could be heard from inside. He was rummaging through cabinets.

"Oi! Don't make a mess in there. We just cleaned it too!" Miku punched the door. But she forgot to mention that cleaning also was arranging stuff here and there…

"Dude, you'll make it worse if you start cutting your hair." Rin scolded. Not that he actually listened.

The teen beside them snickered. "Then we could sell his hair on Ebay."

Rin punched the other two in the shoulder, they both winced in pain (What was that for! We were just kidding! Since when do you care?).

True. Since when _did_ Rin care about Len. Huh. Maybe she's just in a good mood today.

She tried twisting the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "Len. Put down the scissors!"

"AHHHH!" the familiar scream echoed. It came directly above them.

Rin sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Who was _that_ now?"

"I…dunno," Miku said, looking somewhat hesitant. "I'm gonna go check." And she scampered away.

Snips could be heard through the bathroom door.

* * *

"MY FACE!" The voice continued to scream upstairs, sounding faint.

"When are you going to get out of there?" Luka sounded persistent.

"NO."

"Just use Mikuo's concealer, Kaito!" Miku shouted back.

"…I don't wanna know." The adult shook her head, taking the mental image out.

"Oh wait," she interrupted before he could reply, "he left it in the other bathroom."

Kaito groaned in annoyance. "Can someone please get me some?"

"Len's in that bathroom. Whining."

Without a word, Miku started snickering again. Luka eyed her strangely. "Did you do something?"

She slammed her mouth closed, trying to force back her giggles. "N-Nothing!"

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

"DAMMIT. IT WON'T WASH OUT!" Len screamed furiously behind the door.

Rin sighed, but Gumi continued to snicker to herself.

The front door slammed shut, and a familiar teal-haired teen stumbled to get his shoes off. He casually threw them to the side, like he lived here. "OI! MIKU! I WANT MY STUFF BACK!" Mikuo shrugged his shoulders, letting out an obnoxious sigh.

No answer.

His eyes followed to the teenagers standing in front of the door. "Yo! Rin and Gumi."

The spun around to face him. "Oh, hey!" Rin greeted, while Gumi just continued to giggle. She rolled her eyes at her. "Why are you here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to be?" He pretended to sniff, acting hurt. "That hurts me, you know?"

Before she could reply, the door swung open, almost hitting Gumi.

They turned around to face him. Wondering what happened. I mean, his hair looked fine. Until he spun around. Behind his ear, there was an area where his hair had thinned out.

Gumi snorted and began to laugh again. Harder.

"Len! Long time no see!" Mikuo grinned at him, walking towards the group. His mouth dropped a bit in shock, but he chocked on his own spit and began cough-laughing. "Whoa-haha! What's with your hair!"

Len grumbled to himself, "I was gelling my hair, and it left a streak of black in my hair. I tried washing it out, but pieces of hair came out." He ran his fingers through his hair, strands of blonde hair were caught in his fingers. "Look! What _is_ this!"

"Some dye?" Rin announced with a look of confusion. But she wanted to laugh too.

"Poor, poor, Len…" Mikuo sighed, and patted the blond on the head. Sympathizing with him.

The teen continued to try to muffle her laughter, Len narrowed his eyes. "What? You think this is _funny_?" He hissed.

She leaned on the wall and slapped it, laughing hard. After calming down a bit, she said, "Yours will come out. Eventually. Just let it dry a bit."

"Why you-"

"KAITO. YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!" A screech came from above them.

"That's Miku!" And Mikuo and the others scrambled upstairs.

Turning to face the noise, Mikuo began laughing, pointing at Kaito. "W-Why's your face so ugly?"

Around his eyes and cheeks were a deep shade of purple, they gave him a look of being pummeled, beaten up.

Gumi and Miku began to laugh again, tears streaking off their eyes.

"They obviously did something," Len said, glaring at the two.

"Yeah," Kaito brought the bottle of face wash to show the group, "replacing this with some kind of dye?"

"It'll come off. Leave it alone. It needs to dry," Miku gave a small shrug. "Just use some concealer if you want. It'll be okay."

Silence was building up in tension. Until the obnoxious visitor said, "OH! My concealer… Where is it?" he brought his palm out, demanding at Miku.

She slapped his hand, and grinned. "Gakupo used it."

"Wait. Why?"

"He wanted to borrow it for an experiment. To show that he's not lady-like, which doesn't make any sense."

"…"

"I can't believe you guys," Luka motioned at Miku and Gumi, "arranged toiletries."

Len cringed when he touched his hair, strands falling out. And Kaito poked his purple cheek, twitching his eye.

"I hate you!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I got sidetracked with Tumblr when I wrote this... /is obsessed with Tumblr**

**And thank you guys for the awesome reviews! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A b-day chapter to _H__am (hamxham)._ Happy birthday! Hope ya have a good one, Ham! /o/ ****Don't do drugs or have sex, okay? LOL JK.**

**Haha, my English teacher kept warning us that on Fridays. **

**Ham likes pandas, so this chapter is about pandas, lol.**

**Eight: I will not drink coffee with a panda.**

* * *

Len had a soft-spot for pandas.

Whenever he went to the zoo, he would linger by the panda exhibit and speak lovingly to them.

It was a strange sight, but he didn't notice the dirty stares that he received. Len only reluctantly left the exhibit when someone had to drag him by the ear. He flailed wildly to be released, but the pressure point on his ear was squeezed tighter.

He preferred the phrase, 'When a panda flies' instead of 'When a pig flies'. It was more original, he thought.

Len tried to hide his love for pandas from the others in the house, but they found out the day Miku was doing laundry day. She raided his closet, a grim scowl was replaced with a mischievous one when she came across Len's collection of pandas. She hollered for the others, announcing to everyone of his panda bobble head, panda plushy, panda pillow, and panda t-shirts. The others were shocked, but recovered and started to laugh hysterically.

But no one had manipulated him yet. Someone had realized that it would be easy; it would be funny.

Len grumbled to himself, not amused with how this day was going. The television showed nothing that he was interested in, and Miku hogged the computer. His second life was always on the internet; chatting with friends, looking stuff up, buying more panda collectables… The others were no where to be seen.

_**Ding dong…**_

"Len!" Miku shrieked at him. "Get the door!"

He was in no mood to argue back. He couldn't win anyways. Twisting to doorknob with all his might, he threw it back, it slammed at the wall. But he didn't care.

"WHAT?" Len said, not bothering to look up at the guest.

Silence.

He looked up, his irritable scowl fell back into a hesitant, surprised smile. "A-A panda?"

The panda nodded at him. Rummaging into the bush besides the porch, it pulled out a sign and pen. On the sign said, 'Coffee?'

His brows knitted together in confusion. "You want to go out for some coffee?"

It hastily nodded again.

Len was cheap, he didn't want to waste his money on irrelevant things, such as taking Rin out for an ice cream when she begged him. But reluctantly did in the end.

This time, it didn't take him moments to think up a reply, even if it was only a person in a panda suit. Len twisted his lips into a lop-sided grin, a strange sight, and shouted back at Miku, "I'm going out on a date!"

He slammed the door shut, unaware of the older teen frozen in front of the monitor.

"Len has a _date_?" Her eyes grew wider. She recovered and said with a grin, "Aw, lil' Len is grown up! I gotta see this." Miku scattered to her room to change out of her pajamas and chase after the boy.

...

"Uh… What kind of coffee, sir?" The boy, who was taking orders, looked uncertain, staring at the panda occasionally, because in his mind he was saying, 'What the fuck' over and over again.

"Two Turtle Moca, please," Len said, handed him a ten dollar bill. He awaited his change.

The boy said for him to please wait for his order. Len pointed at the chairs by the fireplace, "Go save us seats."

The panda obediently went to where he said, not noticing the dirty stares. It didn't hear the whispers from behind the fireplace.

He arrived soon after with the two drinks. The panda nodded, and Len gave him a grin. Sitting in awkward silence, the two sipped their drink in quiet. Len continuously to smile and stare at it. If the panda could (or would) talk, it would murmur how creepy he was being.

"Hey, Miku," Gumi whispered, lightly nudging the older teen. They were both hiding behind the fireplace.

"Yeah?"

"What kinda date is this?"

"The hell I would know," she muttered. The two continued to send them disgusted glares.

Gumi pointed at the panda. "I bet it's Mikuo in there."

"Whaaaat? No, man. I bet it's Rin in there."

"No, no, no," she argued back, "didn't you see how Mikuo was sucking up and being nice to Len? I mean, he said," Gumi cleared her throat, trying to mimic his voice, 'Yo, Len. Sup. Wanna hang out one time?'"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Miku shouted, but then realized her mistake and lowered her voice. "You saw how Rin stared at Len. There were sparkles in her eyes."

"Mikuo!"

"Rin!"

"MIKUO!"

"RIN!"

"What about us?" A somewhat feminine voice came from behind. Shuffling was heard as well.

"NOT NOW," they both screamed, ignoring that the owner of the names were behind them.

"You know what?" Miku started, red in the face.

"What?"

"Let's go find out."

"But…" Gumi said, uncertain, "it's his first date."

"NO FIRST DATE IS LIKE THAT."

"But-"

"Do you wanna find out or not?"

She hastily said, "Yes," adding in, "You're so blunt, Miku."

"I know," she grinned ear to ear.

Miku sped walked towards the panda, hovering over it like, a UFO. Gumi braced herself to watch from behind, not wanting to upset the now furious Len (as if she hadn't pissed him off yet).

Grabbing the head of the panda suit, she ignored the muffled screams under and yanked it off. Miku had pulled out some strands of hair, for her fingers had dug into their scalp. "Whoops," she muttered with a grin.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Len angrily slammed the table, getting everyone's attention, not that Miku hadn't done so. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Miku stared at the figure without the panda head. Dropping said head to the floor, she pouted when she saw that the figure was still unrecognizable. They slid lower into the suit.

"ONLY RIN WOULD DO THAT," she announced loudly, pointing and half spun around to face Gumi.

"Excuse me!" Said girl called out. Miku and Gumi stared at her in surprise, their lips parted, but no words were heard. "I'm right here."

Gumi grinned. "THEN IT'S MIKUO!"

"Mikuo's over there," Rin pointed at the cashier where Mikuo lounged around. The same expression was on their face.

Catching their attention, Mikuo saluted to them with a, "Yo!"

"B-B-But…" Gumi began.

Miku finished her sentence, "Then who's in that panda suit?"

They all came closer to the mysterious head, peering to the side with narrowed eyes. The bottom half of the panda suit slid downward, revealing purple hair, and a grin that widened by the moment; a face that would scare children and 'lure' in anger parents. It was Gakupo.

"THE HELL?"

Len was no longer in love with pandas after the freakish encounter. He took Mikuo's offer to help calm his fear.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't funny, just random & fail with many mistakes. I rushed this, 'cause my laptop kept on crashing, and I was freaking out. I'm still freaking out rn, lol.**

**I'm kinda surprised that I updated. lmao. I'm really, _really_, sorry for the delay in my updates. A lot of things kept me busy in real life, so I'm just really stressed out right now. I'm gonna upload an one-shot soon & that might be my last update for this month. orz **

******Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!**  



	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Secret Santa present for _Emily (Rightside Reflection)_! You were the only one that was on time in our group, but whatever, mang. lol. I wanted to sing Bbiribbom Bberibbom by Co-Ed for you, but I can't sing & they lyrics are too hard for me, orz. **

**Thanks to _Cher (OMG101) _for beta-ing, too! **

**& thank you guys for all the reviews! My life & school has been really stressful, so I can't reply to everyone, but I read them & really appreciate each one! I just feel that I never showed my appreciation.**

**Nine: I will not scare carolers on Christmas.**

* * *

Christmas is said to be a day of great joy, sometimes stressful, other times are chaotic.

"I STILL NEED TO DO SOME CHRISTMAS SHOPPING. NO, GET OUTTA MY FACE, KAITO. I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR HORMONAL ICE CREAM ISSUES RIGHT NOW."

The blue haired adult gaped at her, a series of expressions twitched on his face.

"No offense taken," Meiko added.

"OFFENSE TAKEN!" Kaito shrieked, before running upstairs.

"…Freak," Rin muttered from behind the couch.

Len shrugged. "Least it's better than that horny bastard, Gakupo."

He only received a nod of approval.

From behind the couch, muffled grumblings became hissing rage ready to full out explode. "I'll be back later…"

"But wait!" Len interrupted, "who's gonna drive away the Christmas carolers?"

"I don't care anymore," Meiko said, slamming the door behind her in a second.

Letting out a low sigh, he leaned back on the sofa and stared blankly at the television, while Rin slowly uncapped a water bottle.

"MISTLETOE!"

Rin immediately did a spit take, the water that was recently in her mouth, soaked Len's face. Trying to refrain himself from punching her, he looked up.

Miku smirked at them, her lips loosened to form a grin. "Just kidding! But I bet you guys wanna."

"EW. NO," Len answered too quickly, making Miku smirk at him again.

"OH, NO?"

"FUCK NO," agreed Rin, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"SUUUUURE," the older teen grinned widely. "So, where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Gone with Meiko," Len said, unenthusiastically.

Rin frowned. "But I DO have Christmas spirit, I have bells in my hair!"

"NOT ENOUGH!"

"BUT THAT'S UNFAIR 'CAUSE YOU AND GUMI ALREADY HAVE GREEN HAIR, JUST WEAR A RED SHIRT OR SOMETHING AND BAM! YOU'RE CHRISTMAS ENOUGH."

"True fax," Len agreed, nodded persistently.

"THE FAX MACHINE LIES."

"THE FAX MACHINE NEVER LIES, OK."

"AND MY HAIR IS TEAL, NOT GREEN, TEAL."

"Same diff," shrugged Rin.

Len just stared at her with a look of stupidity.

"Whaaaat?"

"You're-"

_**Ding dong…**_

Before Miku was going to prance over and open the door, Len threw out his hand and said, "No, don't open it."

"But why…?"

"It's those _carolers_."

"OH! I LOVE CAROLERS!"

"No. Shut up. You don't."

"Heyyyyyy." Miku frowned.

_**DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG…**_

Pounding and thumping followed after the furious doorbell ringing.

"SHUT UP!"

But the pounding never stopped. "OPEN UP, GUYS! IT'S ME, GAKUPO! I FORGOT MY KEY! C'MON! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!"

"Ew, Gakupo," Rin threw a look of disgust. With moments of thought, she said, "Nah, just let him stay out there. One less lonely freak in here."

Len pretended to gag, "Did you just do a Justin Bieber? Please tell me you didn't…"

"I love how you didn't notice I just called you a _GIRL_, finally admit the truth, eh?"

"SHUT UP."

"And it's not my fault! Gumi was playing Justin Bieber songs the whole night. It was _horrible_."

"Is she like a big fan of him or something?"

"Nah, some assignment for class, how he affects the mind of girls."

"Ew."

"But you know the lyrics, 'There's gonna be one less lonely girl, I'm coming for you…' Makes me think Biebs is actually murdering lonely chicks."

"OH MY GOD. It _DOES _seem that way when you think about it."

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING-**_

Miku grumbled to herself while walking briskly towards the door. "I swear if Luka doesn't kill you, I will." Twisting the doorknob open, she glared at the culprit with a shocked face.

"Aw, thanks Miku!"

"Whatever."

"Someone's moody," Gakupo murmured.

"Don't push it."

"We couldn't have let him freeze out there, then he'll drop dead?" Len rolled his eyes.

"Love ya too, honey."

"Ew. Get away from me."

_**DING DONG… **_

"Awesome, more people," he said, sarcastically.

"Hey, Gakupo! Open the door!" Rin hollered.

"Why do I have too?"

"Do you _want_ me to shove you out there and let you freeze?"

He froze and hesitantly dashed towards the door, because knowing Rin, she WOULD. Opening the door, he was greeted with the melody of songs, but one, however, wasn't singing.

"WAHHHHH!" A little kid cried.

The mother stopped singing, others did as well. "What's wrong, honey?"

She pointed at Gakupo, making his brows knit in confusion. "HIS FACE!" Then she continued to bawl on the front porch.

Earning dirty glares, he slowly stepped back and closed the door in their faces. He came back to see hear the laughter behind his backs.

"…You guys are terrible!"

"We know," Miku cackled.

"But anyways-" Rin's sentence was cut off by another interruption.

_**Ding dong…**_

"Wait, hold on. Don't get that," Len said. He grabbed the bag behind the couch and said with a mischievous look in his eyes, "So, I prepared this for Halloween, you know, when we closed our porch light, but the kids still rang the doorbell? But I didn't get the chance, so let's try it out now."

Miku frowned, "What are you planning…"

"More like, what's in the bag?" Gakupo corrected.

"Just a scream mask and a hatchet…" He said casually, like he just said he finished eating.

"You're joking," the two said at once. But only Rin laughed, causing them to stare at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"You two are insane," Miku said, shaking her head.

"Nah."

Leaning on the side of the couch, he slipped on the scream mask, the satisfied look never left, even after he wore the mask, he was still grinning on the inside. Len grabbed the hatchet from Rin's hands and pounced towards the door.

He flicked the switch to the front porch lights, cueing the singing.

"_Deck the halls with boughts of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la." _

Len twisted the door open with his free hand, and shouted, "SUP, HOMEBROS. WANNA HANG FOR CHRISTMAS WITH THE REAPER?" He waved the hatchet wildly, but away from the little kids and adults dressed in Christmas apparel.

Screaming filled the air, glares thrown, the pitter patter of running footsteps echoed the neighborhood, a cackle howling; the sounds of Christmas.

"You're a sick kid," Gakupo muttered.

But of course, Len heard it. "I know."

_**Ding dong…**_

Before Len could get up and harass the carolers, obnoxious singing was heard from behind the door.

"_On the first day of Christmas my hus-wife sent to me, a whiny family._

_On the second day of Christmas my hus-wife sent to me, two annoying twins and a whiny family._

_On the third day of Christmas my hus-wife sent to me, three green haired brats, two annoying twins, a whiny family~" _

"_You just counted yourself as a brat." _

"…_SHUT UP, GUMI! AND MY HAIR ISN'T GREEN. IT'S TEAL. TEALLLL." _

Len threw the door open, his mask now hanged by his throat. "Dude, what the fuck? Why are _you_ caroling? And trolling our house too?"

"It's not _trolling_, we're simply expressing ourselves musically," Mikuo shrugged.

"SURE," Len said, not agreeing with what was just said. He contemplated over Mikuo's idiotic poem. "Wait, who's the hus-wife?"

"You or Rin."

"WAIT. WHAT?" Rin exploded. She was standing right next to Len in a matter of seconds, the bells in her hair still vibrated with sound. "WHY ME?"

"Yes?"

"YES WHAT?"

Mikuo mouthed something under his breath that wasn't audible to Rin. He then turned and whispered to Gumi, whatever he said made her grin wide, but it made Rin look at him suspiciously.

"So…that's a yes, right?"

"DUDE, YES WHAT?"

"Yes or no?"

"FUCK YOU."

"Oh, is that a no?"

"SURE?"

"Okay!" Mikuo put his hand on Len's shoulder and the other on Rin's. Both the blondes looked back and forth at each other, trying to refrain each other from giving him a black eye. Mikuo continued, "so, I get the whiny family today, Len on weekdays, Rin on weekends, and Miku on holidays."

"…You have one minute to run," Len hissed.

"Give me your knife, Len," Rin added.

"Can we make that five seconds?" Miku asked, appearing behind the blonde teens, but towering them.

"Whoa, Miku. Are you a ghost? 'Cause I mean, you pale complexities, and you just creep on everyone, no one likes you, like in The Grudge-"

"Five…four…"

Mikuo gave them a final grin before sprinting down the neighborhood, laughing, "OHOHOHOHO. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!"

…

**One hours later…**

Sirens and lights flashed through the night, the neighbors peered behind their curtains, police on Christmas meant trouble. With the others gone, Gakupo and Kaito were the only ones in the house. Kaito was stuffing himself with ice cream, still upset and unaware of the blaring sounds, while Gakupo hid behind a blanket.

A loud slam cracked through the silent house. The front door now laid on the floor. Shuffling and whispers were heard before, "FREEZE!"

Gakupo scrambled out of the blanket, it didn't hid him at all. "A-Ah! Can you guys take off your shoes? Luka would kill me…"

"Shut up," the police in the front crew spat. "We got complaints saying you were being a disturbance, you made a kid cry, harassed the neighbors."

"What? That wasn't me!"

"Liar. Santa doesn't visit liars."

"….Santa isn't real," Gakupo said, dumbly.

"Disbelief in Santa… That's it, get this kid outta my face. Off to the slammers," the policeman commanded. His team lounged Gakupo out of the house and threw him in the car.

"BUT WAIT! I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"That's what they all say."

"BUT!"

"SHUT UP. Happy holidays in the slammer, learn your lesson next time."

Gakupo bawled when they started the engine. "DAMMIT YOU GUYS!"

* * *

**A/N: I never got a caroler before, btw. ;~~; Did anyone get one? & the part where Len had the scream mask and a hatchet, I wanted to do that on Halloween 'cause of the kids ringing on my doorbell when I had my front porch light off. I DIDN'T THOUGH. LOL. I wanted to, but 'cause well, yeah. lmao**

**Convo credit to _Cher (OMG101) _about the fax machine part. We argued about fax machines, lol**

**idek anymore how i'm gonna finish 41 more chapters in this. ;A; Should I just make change it to '25 Things ****I'm Not Allowed To Do With The Vocaloids'? Any thoughts? **

**But yeah, like I said in the top A/N, thank you guys so much! I was really debating on whether I should drop this fic or not. **

**HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! ...I always thought there was a 'Happy' before Merry Christmas, orz. But I still write it like that, haha. /shot**

**********Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!**  



End file.
